Jealously
by CMSO95
Summary: Mal didn't get jealous, what are you talking about? Or the one in which Mal gets a little protective over Ben.


**English isn't my first language so be nice, please.**

 **Also, I don't own Descendants. Wish I could own Ben though, soz Mal ;)**

* * *

She wasn't jealous. Mal Bertha, jealous? Ha! As if! The only times she felt jealously was when she was a little kid and she saw other kids with something she didn't have - and that usually ended up with her stealing it from them and relishing on their indignant cries.

She definitely didn't get jealous over other people. She may not be as mean and ruthless as her mother had planned, but she would never get jealous because some girl was batting eyelashes at her boyfriend. She was surprised, to say the least, that someone had the audacity to flirt with Ben right in front of her, but she wasn't jealous. She didn't just wrap an arm around his waist because of jealously - she just wanted to hug her boyfriend. And she didn't just interrupt their conversation because she was jealous - she was simply trying to spend time with Ben.

"Mal, hey." He smiled down at her, unaware of her odd behaviour. "Mal, this is Tammy. She's Tiana's daughter."

Mal tried her best not to glare at the olive skinned girl in front of her, instead she managed to smile, "Hey."

"Oh, hi! The famous Mal, eh? I've heard a lot about you." Maybe it was Mal's first instinct to doubt everyone she met - I mean, living in the Isle of the Lost, she couldn't exactly trust everyone, but she was pretty sure Tammy was staring at her.

The first answer that came to her mind was 'sorry I can't say the same about you', but she was trying to be good and she was definitely not going to act like a jealous prick, so she smiled again and nodded.

"Did you want to say anything?" Ben asked after looking at them both, finally focusing on the girl attached to his hip - literally.

"Uh, no, I was just passing by and saw you and wanted to… um…" well, she would be damned, she was never big on public displays of affections and she couldn't believe what she was about to say, but it was either that, or admitting she was inspecting Tammy because of… reasons. "I just… wanted to give you a hug?"

Ben grinned at that, although he was surprised by her actions, and quickly bent down to hug his girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Mal tried to hide the blush that heated her cheeks and hid her face on his chest before he stepped back and looked at her. He was also surprised to see her red-faced, but he couldn't quite understand what was going on.

"Was that all?" He inquired, not sure what to do.

Mal panicked for a second, not wanting to leave him with Tammy, but she also had no excuses to stay. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and waved at Tammy before turning the corner and hiding in order to observe them.

"She's a little weird, your girlfriend." Tammy commented, a sly smile on her face.

"She's not always like that", Ben mused, looking back to the path his girlfriend had walked just seconds before, making Mal jump back as she tried to hide from him. "Maybe I should check on her…"

"Nah, I think she's alright", Tammy was quick to reply, not wanting to lose his attention just yet. "Maybe she's on her… you know… special days."

Ben arched his eyebrows in surprise, a faint blush making its way up his face as he realised what she was implying.

Mal gasped in horror as she watched the pair, her surprise quickly turning into anger because _how dared she_!

"Oh… yeah… maybe…" Ben stuttered, a distraught look on his face. "Then I should really check on her, see if she needs anything…" At that, Mal made a quick exit through the nearest door and raced to her room, her heart beating loud in her ears as she felt her face hot with anger - not jealously though, because she wasn't jealous.

Two minutes after she arrived, a loud knock echoed inside the room, making her jump on her feet once again, this time trying to control her uneven breath. Checking her reflection in the mirror to adjust her hair and make sure her cheeks weren't too red from running, Mal sighed before opening the door.

Ben smiled, somewhat uncomfortable, and offered her a chocolate crown. "I thought you'd might want a snack…", he offered after her confused look.

"Did you? Why?" Mal wasn't sure why she was in a mood with him when the one to blame was Tammy, but hey, she didn't make the rules.

"I… I mean, maybe you needed a snack and I was around…"

"You're a terrible liar." That made Ben gulp and he stepped inside the room, waiting for Mal to close the door behind them before speaking again.

He tried again, "Tammy said you might need it."

"And why did she say that?" Mal crossed her arms, her annoyance growing by the second. So now he listened to Tammy's advices and trusted her judgment about people? When did _that_ happen?

"She thinks you're on… your… special days."

"Well, you can take your chocolate and Tammy somewhere else, and by the way, she is wrong." Mal opened the door and pointed the way out to him, not daring to look into his eyes because she'd falter if she did and she was too annoyed right now to let his green eyes talk her out of it.

"Mal, I just…" Mal pointed again to the door, stopping whatever Ben had to say. He knew better than to annoy her even more - even though he didn't know why she was so annoyed in the first place -, so he just left after placing the chocolate crown on the table.

Mal growled to herself, stomping around the room and grabbing her hair in frustration. She wasn't annoyed Ben had listened to bloody Tammy about whether she was on her period or not. And she wasn't angry that he had actually left without trying to resonate with her. And she definitely wasn't jealous when she looked out of the window and saw Tammy walking up to her boyfriend in the field. Oh, hell no. Mal was done.

In one step she was out of the room and down the stairs, her neck hot with anger - not jealously, of course not - and her hands in fists. It took her forty seconds to reach the pair talking on the grass, and when she got closer to them, she shouted her boyfriend's name, making him look up in surprise.

Reaching down, she fisted her hands on his shirt, bringing him up by force. She didn't wait for him to formulate whatever question he was about to ask her because, in a swift move, she cupped his face and smashed their lips together in a kiss. It took Ben exactly four seconds to understand what was happening and five seconds to close his eyes and kiss her back. He placed his hands at the small of her back as she grabbed his neck to keep him in place as their lips moved.

A few seconds later they broke up, their lips smacking loudly as they both took in a deep breath. It's worth to mention that this was the second time they kissed, and now the whole campus was staring at them, some with smiles on their faces, some with their phones out - oh no -, some with a frown and Tammy with scowl. Mal looked into Ben's eyes, her heart pounding out of her chest, her eyes dilated with the whirl of emotions the kiss brought. Ben had a goofy smile on his lips, and he squeezed Mal's waist before leaning down and pecking her lips.

"What was that about?" He asked, his dazzled eyes searching her face for an answer. "I thought you were mad at me."

Standing on her tip toes, Mal nuzzled her face on his neck, her voice small and her anger subsided "You're with me."

"I know." Ben answered, still confused about the whole situation. "What made you think I'm not?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't trust Tammy."

Ben smirked at that, finally understanding what was going on. He held Mal closer, his mouth in her ear, "I like you. She's just a friend."

"I don't trust her." She repeated, squeezing his torso.

"You're sure you're not jealous?" Ben teased, earning a light shove from his girlfriend. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just… protective of the things I like."

"I'm glad to know I'm one of these things."

Mal smiled, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "The most important one." Her eyes then trailed to Tammy, who stood a few feet away from them, staring at the couple. Ben looked at her too, a smile forming on his lips. He whispered in Mal's ear "If I make you jealous, will you kiss me again?"

"Don't even dare or I'll kill you, Benny-boo."

His laughter echoed through the campus as he hugged his girlfriend. He liked jealous Mal.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
